Runessme and joey
by Raedollx3
Summary: This chapter is about , Nessie's new boyfriend .. joey obviously Jacob is upset and jealous , and Edward is not happy either ..


Runessme and Jacob pt 1

It had been almost 2 years since I had fully grown I looked as if I was 17 . I skipped a couple of grades considering I grew everyday , there 's no way a 5th grader had a full D cup chest and in 4'11 , well maybe it was possible just not to me .. everyday I got taller until my 17th birthday , I stopped growing at 4'11 to 5'2 I was quite petite not as mush at my aunte alice who was 4'11 .

I had been … one year younger than Jacob , since going through highscool and senior year I had at least 3 boyfriends .. Lots of the boys in my school liked me I just never really liked them I always felt like since I was born I had that one person that was always around who I would end up with someday just couldn't put my finger on it.

I'm currently going out with Joey he's very cute , 5'9 buff but not too buff , he looked like Jacobs brother . I always tend to date someone who looked like jacob- smiliar I guess.

Runessme : " Joey , want to come over id like to introduce you to my mom and father .. well the whole family"

Joey's Pov :

"damn what if they don't like me ? but runessme is so sexy imangine what her mother would look like .. hmm maybe and after all I really wanted to have sex with nessme so maybe she would show me her room. My girlfriend was perfect , perfect face but I always felt like I wasn't good enough she was so proper and considering everyone and everything at school wanted her I couldn't let her go … Not until senior year was over

"UH yeah sure , after school? What do you think ..

Runessme : ill pick you up .

Runessme Pov :

Hmmmm I wounder if Jacobs going to approve considering he was there all the time , and he practically lived in the room across from mine . Jacob was so beautiful I know he is supposed to be my guardian or like my protectant .. if that came out right .. but I was drawn to him he was so strong and when he took off his shirt I could've died .. I may be half vampire but Jacobs smell that mom used to complain about is crazy.. I kinda like it it makes him different Jacob always looks at me like in a flattering way .. like he wants to say something but doesn't have the guts .

*knock knock*

"crap shes here , said Joey .. he jumped up threw on his best shirt and jeans and some nice shoes .

*opens door* "Hey nessme"

Runessme: "hi babe , hurry in .. I cant wait for you to meet them"

*Drives away *

"You live here ? Joey said with his mouth nearly dropped open"

"yess silly were else nesmee said with a little smile"

Lets get inside before they get impatient"

*sure …. Why would they be happy* joey thought in his head.

Before runessme even opened the door a short girl with a pixie cut , she was very pretty ..

"Welcome guys everyones waiting to meet you"

Joey pov

As we walked inside … its like I was in a fantasy I never seen a house so nice in my life ..

As I turned the corner I heard one of them say "a human hmmm" I couldn't belive what I was hearing I ignored it though .. as I looked .. I seen runessmes mother , her dad Edward .. they all looked really young I was kinda thinking when did they have nessme at 15 ? A beautiful blonde was standing next to a tall strong looking guy .. then a docter I was familiar with . and his wife the family looked perfect. Then I saw , a tall , buff tan he had the meanest look on his face , he looked like he wanted to rip my head off .

"Well everyone say hi to joey said runessme in a joyous voice she was all smiles"

"hi , welcome , how do u do? , Nice to meet you I heard from all of them" then the tan one said , "hell….. o" like it was killing him to let it out.

Runessme pov

I seen the way Jacob looked at him … like he hated joey .. My father was often reading joeys thoughts I could see it in his face .. so was my mother but I knew he accepted him . carlise and esme were sweet as usual I knew aunt Rosalie wanted to discuss with me soon after and aunt alice . Jasper tried his hardest to change Jacobs mood … Didn't really work…

Tell me how I did guys .. ill continue


End file.
